


Sous la protection des saules

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Curses, Falling In Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 30. UA. Kenma et ses deux amis, Shouyou et Yû s'évadent d'un laboratoire après avoir subi des expériences. L'esprit d'un vieux saule les guidera à un gîte où ils feront la connaissance de trois personnes dont ils vont tomber amoureux mais que faire lorsqu'on souffre d'une malédiction? Yaoi. DaishouKen, OiHina, AsaNoya, IwaKage.Haikyuu!! ne l'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la trentième requête. Il s'agit d'une fic DaishouKen/OiHina/AsaNoya rating M avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : Kenma a subi une expérience dans un laboratoire où il a été enlevé, on lui a ingéré une épée maudite qui fait qu'il empoisonne tout ce qui touche. Après avoir fui, il fait la connaissance de Daishou, ils tombent amoureux, Kenma le fuit en ignorant qu'il est un démon serpent. Je me suis documentée sur les youkai pour agrémenter l'univers et l'histoire et aussi, Kenma et Nishinoya ont les cheveux noirs au début de l'histoire (je pars du contexte que, comme ils étaient enfermé dans le labo depuis l'enfance, ils ne se sont pas teints les cheveux.) Bonne lecture. :)

Il y avait bien longtemps, humains, divinités et autres esprits-démons vivaient plus ou moins en harmonie. Bien entendu, certaines créatures étaient malfaisantes mais n'était-ce pas la même chose chez les humains, après tout? De même certains dieux préféraient user de la foi des mortels pour leur satisfaction personnelle et l'augmentation de leur puissance. Toujours était-il que leurs liens s'affadissaient avec le temps. Les humains crurent de moins en moins en eux, certains temples étaient restés à l'abandon au fil des siècles pour être hantés la plupart du temps par de mauvais esprits.

Beaucoup de dieux et d'esprits-démons repartirent dans leur monde, laissant derrière eux des héritages, allant aux armes enchantées par des pouvoirs divins à la simple descendance, certains esprits-démons ayant pris forme humaine pour s'unir avec les mortels dont ils étaient amoureux. Malheureusement, les artefacts furent l'objets de bon nombre de convoitises au fil des années et l'avidité des hommes n'avait fait qu'accroitre au détriment des innocents.

C'est à partir de ce triste constat que commença cette histoire.

Kenma ne se souvint plus de sa famille. Il se rappelait juste du jour où il sortait de l'école, une journée normale en somme quand des hommes avaient surgi de nulle part, et l'avait emmené de force dans une voiture pour l'enfermer dans cette petite cellule grise qui était devenue sa maison depuis maintenant sept ans.

En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cette pièce sécurisante, cela ne le gênait pas d'être cloitré, moins l'espace était large, mieux c'était, mais il avait perdu tout ce qu'il lui était cher. Tout ça pour quoi? Parce que du sang de nekomata, l'esprit-chat à deux queues, coulait dans ses veines.

Du peu qu'il avait entendu parlé, le laboratoire où il se trouvait enlevait des enfants possédant du sang de démon et attendait qu'ils furent suffisament grands pour expérimenter des assimilations.

On avait découvert que les artefacts laissés par les esprits-démons et les divinités pouvaient fusionner avec les humains descendants de kami ou de youkai et beaucoup de scientifiques jouaient aux apprentis-sorciers pour en tester les effets et si le résultat était concluant, le sujet devenait alors une simple arme vivante à vendre au plus offrant ou comment sous le couvert de simple centre de recherches se cachait un traffic d'armes des plus lucratifs.

Kenma n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Il s'était lié avec Shouyou, qui possédait le sang d'un yosuzume, esprit-oiseau qui, bien qu'il ne fut pas maléfique, annonçait souvent aux voyageurs la présence d'un okuri inu près d'eux, un esprit-loup amateur de chair humaine, et aussi avec l'énergique Yû dont le sang de raijû le liait aux forces de la foudre.

Tous trois avaient sympathisé au fil des années qui avaient suivi leur séquestrement, devenant plus que de simples compagnons d'infortune. Yû et Shouyou étaient des amis qui l'avaient soutenu dans cette galère qu'ils partageaient tous.

Kenma se recroquevilla davantage sur le lit étroit dans lequel il avait l'habitude de rester quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cellule. "Entrez, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- C'est nous, Kenma."

Le noiraud poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Shouyou et Yû rentrèrent dans sa chambre. "Ça va?, s'enquit le roux en s'asseyant en face de lui, sur le sol, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passer nous voir.

\- J'ai juste un mauvais préssentiment, répondit Kenma, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont été étrangement gentils, ces derniers temps?

\- C'est vrai qu'ils nous ont laissés tranquille, répondit Yû, et puis on a pu rester dans l'air de repos plus longtemps.

\- Tu crois qu'ils..., commença à dire Shouyou quand des hommes vêtus de blouse blanche arrivèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à les entraver tous les trois sans crier gare. "Nous avons trouvé des armes enchantées parfaites pour vous, fit l'un d'entre eux, il est temps de vous les assimiler.

\- Vous voulez nous les faire ingérer maintenant?, s'enragea Yû en tentant de se débattre, mais vous êtes malades. Vous nous avez dit que cela sera pour le jour de nos vingt ans.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire, vociféra Shouyou en essayant vainement de mettre un coup de coude, lâchez-nous!

\- Voilà de quoi vous calmer, déclara le scientifique en leur injectant à chacun un produit anesthésiant.

Kenma fut le seul à ne pas s'être rebellé. A quoi bon, après tout? Tout s'était décidé pour lui le jour où ils l'avaient enlevé.

Les jours suivirent pendant que tous trois furent maintenus dans un sommeil artificiel. Ils ne ressentirent pas la lame qui fut assimilée dans leur corps, ni la modification qu'elle entraina ensuite. Leurs lèvres se colorèrent légèrement, leurs ongles changèrent de teinte et les cheveux de Kenma et Yû prirent une autre nuance. Une voix résonna dans un recoin de leurs esprits.

Notre puissance est désormais votre malédiction.

Lorsque Kenma ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre, entre ces quatre murs gris qui lui semblaient si sécurisants. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était ses ongles qui avaient pris une nuance oscillant entre le mauve et le rouge bordeaux. Il avait aussi un goùt étrange dans la bouche, suave mais légèrement amer. Comment allaient Shouyou et Yû? Il décida alors de les voir. Kenma se leva et sortit de son cocon, s'efforçant d'aller dans le couloir qui lui semblait si effrayant. Etroit, sombre, une odeur médicamenteuse planait dans l'air.

Il remarqua que la chambre du roux était ouverte. "Allez, tu viens avec moi, entendit-il, un client te veut.

\- Non!, cria Shouyou en reculant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le scientifique s'approchait de lui, laissez-moi.

\- Shouyou!" Kenma rentra dans la chambre pour essayer de le sauver quand il vit l'homme se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il toucha l'avant-bras du roux. Shouyou le fixa, tétanisé en regardant la peau de son ravisseur virer au grisâtre avant de s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux révulsés. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Kenma non plus ne comprenait pas, était-ce l'effet de l'arme présente dans le corps de Shouyou qui...Une main empoigna son épaule. "Tu n'as pas à être là." Le noiraud lui prit la main pour la retirer quand il entendit un cri de douleur. L'homme qui était derrière lui, se mit à genoux, pris de convulsions violentes. Kenma vit les veines de ce dernier devenir violacées, avant qu'il ne mourut en crachant du sang.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains qui se mirent à emettre une aura mauve. "Shouyou, Kenma, vous allez bien?"

Tous deux se tournèrent vers un Yû angoissé. "Ça a l'air d'aller, tant mieux, fit-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement, et je vois qu'on a aussi essayé de vous enlever."

Shouyou remarqua quelque chose chez ses deux amis. "Vos cheveux, ils ont changé de couleur."

Ceux-ci se regardèrent. En effet, si Kenma possédait maintenant des mèches blondes à part au niveau des racines, Yû avait des cheveux bruns et une frange décolorée. Le roux contemplait ses ongles qui avaient viré au vert clair. Depuis cette opération, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé.

"Les voilà."

Un autre garde arriva vers eux mais Yû l'intercepta en lui touchant l'avant-bras, de sa main dont les ongles furent maintenant d'un vert feuille. "Désolé, fit le brun en serrant sa prise, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix." Des petites lianes, semblables à des racines d'arbre sortirent des doigts de Yû pour s'ancrer dans la peau du ravisseur.

Celui-ci se vida rapidement de son sang avant qu'elles ne se retirent et tomba inerte dans un bruit mat. "Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici avant que d'autres n'arrivent, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Shouyou et Kenma.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête puis tous trois se mirent à courir jusqu'à la sortie, le laboratoire n'étant qu'une petite bâtisse. Ils se retrouvèrent au fin fond d'une forêt. "Eh bien, commenta Yû, ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne les trouve." Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. "On parlera de ça plus tard, fit Kenma, allons dans la forêt pour les semer."

Shouyou et Yû firent ce qu'il dit et pénétrèrent dans les bois avant de se sentir étrangement épuisés. Ils s'assirent contre un grand arbre situé dans une clairière pendant que les hommes qui s' étaient lancés à leur poursuite furent bloqués et projetés par d'immenses racines. "Allez du vent, malapris, houspilla une voix chevrotante, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça."

Kenma leva lentement les yeux pour voir avancer une vieille dame vêtue d'un kimono d'un rouge passé, ses longs cheveux d'un vert olive menaçaient de sortir de son chignon, il remarquait d'ailleurs des petites feuilles tomber des mèches.

Elle se tint devant eux en leur adressant un sourire bienveillant : "Mes pauvres petits, j'aurais voulu vous libérer lorsque vous n'étiez que des enfants mais le sinistre individu qui a bâti cet endroit a en même temps érigé un kekkai qui m'a empêchée d'y déployer mes racines. Cela doit être un magicien assez puissant pour avoir crée une si grande barrière de protection.

\- Qui êtes-vous?, lui demanda Yû d'une voix ensommeillée. Il commençait à être envouté par le doux frémissement des feuilles qui les berçaient petit à petit, ses compagnons et lui.

\- On m'appelle Yanagi la vieille mais je ne suis qu'un simple esprit né de ce saule derrière vous. Je veille sur cette forêt depuis des millénaires même si la présence de ce lieu impi où vous avez été emprisonnés m'incommode beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle en enlevant une feuille de ses cheveux, quoique je sens la presence de beaucoup d'inugami dans le coin. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les dieux-chiens n'entrent en action pour éxécuter la vengeance de tous les enfants qui ont été enlevés et ce n'est pas ce kekkai qui les en empêchera."

Kenma sentit une douce langueur le prendre. Cela l'apaisait mais pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir. Certainement Yanagi la vieille. "Avant de vous laisser vous reposer, continua la dame agée en s'agenouillant à coté de Shouyou, laissez-moi voir ce qui se cache au fond de vous, elle maugréa, vraiment, je vous jure, forcer les humains à fusionner avec des reliques enchantées, c'est un manque de respect pour les humains comme pour les esprits."

Elle regarda la main de Shouyou avec ses ongles verts clair. "Toi, mon petit, tu as hérité des pouvoirs d'un youkai-mannendake, un esprit issu d'un bambou friand des âmes d'autrui donc au moindre contact avec une personne, tu absorberas sa vie."

Shouyou trembla légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible, comment allait-il continuer de vivre dans cette situation sans toucher personne?

"Voyons voir, poursuivit Yanagi la vieille en contemplant les ongles verts feuille de Yû, toi, tu possèdes celui d'un de mes congénères, le jubokko, un pauvre arbre qui fut souillé par les corps des guerriers tombés au combat durant les batailles de jadis. Ses racines ont absorbé tellement de sang qu'il en a fait une addiction. Malheureusement, ta peau est devenue comme ses racines, elle absorbera le sang de quiconque qui la touchera."

Yû accusa le coup. Bien entendu, cela l'avait protégé contre les scientifiques mais cela allait être dur. De toute façon, il continuerai à veiller sur ses amis, quoiqu'il arrive.

Yanagi la vieille s'assit ensuite près de Kenma pour regarder la main de ce dernier : "Tu as les pouvoirs d'une de mes vieilles amies, déclara-t-elle en admirant les ongles lie-de-vin, Furutsubaki no Rei, la dame des camélias. Son arbre renferme un très puissant poison et tu en as malheureusement hérité. Toute personne qui te touchera mourra empoisonnée.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen pour conjurer la malédiction des armes?, lui demanda Kenma. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne plus toucher personne mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Shouyou et de Yû.

\- Je vais vous amener chez ma petite-fille qui vous recueillera, lui expliqua le vieil esprit, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vous aider, c'est bien elle mais tout d'abord, poursuivit-elle en les plongeant dans un doux sommeil, reposez-vous pour régénérer votre esprit, mes enfants. Vous en avez bien besoin."

Yanagi la vieille invoqua ensuite une bourrasque qui tournoya autour des trois garçons endormis, les faisant disparaitre dans une bourrasque de feuilles. Yanagi la jeune prendrait bien soin d'eux, elle en était certaine. Après tout, elle avait de la ressource pour un esprit de la nature.

Des hurlements de chien se firent ensuite entendre, suivis d'une meute d'inugami noirs en colère qui courut juste à coté d'elle, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

"L'heure de la vengeance a sonné", murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur du vieux saule avec lequel elle était liée.

Yanagi la jeune s'affairait tranquillement dans son petit gîte. La youkai s'était unie avec un humain il y avait bien longtemps de cela et cette maison de bois nichée au fin fond d'une forêt située à flanc de montagne lui avait appartenu. Elle avait donc décidé de continuer à faire perdurer l'existence de ce lieu de repos afin d'accueillir ce qui avait besoin de tranquillité, humain comme youkai.

Par contre son époux lui avait raconté un jour que ce foyer avait été jadis la maison de son ancêtre qui fut une tisseuse de liens, une femme capable d'unir deux personnes par le biais des fils rouges du destin et que la résidence possédait en outre le pouvoir de faire rencontrer les âmes-soeurs. Elle ignorait si cela était vrai, après tout peu de monde connaissait cet endroit. Seulement les personnes égarées dans un sens comme dans un autre.

Yanagi la jeune remonta une de ses mèches noires aux reflets verts derrière son oreille. Elle était lié à un saule qui avait été déplacé ici par un jardinier. Ce dernier l'avait soigné et veillé à ce qu'il se développe dans de bonnes conditions. Normalement, il fallait attendre mille ans pour qu'une Yanagi naisse de l'arbre mais pour elle, cela s'était fait assez précocement puisqu'elle s'était éveillée, il y a de cela cinq cents ans.

La jeune femme commença à étendre le linge en remontant le tablier blanc qui recouvrait le kimono rouge quand une bourrasque souffla près de son saule.

Yanagi la jeune vit alors trois jeunes hommes endormis et entendit la voix de sa grand-mère rententir :"Je te confie ces petits, Yana-chan. Ils possèdent chacun en eux un pouvoir issu d'une arme enchantée et je compte sur le pouvoir de ton gite pour les aider."

Faisait-elle référence au pouvoir des liens?

"Je ne suis pas sure que le gite est ce pouvoir, Yana-baba.

Je suis certaine que si. Prends soin d'eux et dis-leur que leurs ravisseurs ne leur feront plus de mal maintenant, les inugamis se sont occupés d'eux. Par contre, il ne faut qu'aucun humain ne les touche.

\- Bien."

Le silence revint dans le jardin.

Yanagi la jeune se rapprocha des trois garçons. Les pauvres avaient l'air d'avoir énormement souffert et si sa grand-mère avait décidé de les lui confier, alors soit. Elle prendrait soin d'eux.

L'ombre d'une femme se profila sur un des murs. "Amène-les dans une des chambres, déclara Yanagi à la silhouette, et n'utilise que ton ombre pour les couvrir. Je te demande aussi de veiller sur eux le temps que je finisse le linge."

L'ombre s'étira jusqu'en-dessous des garçons endormis pour les faire apparaitre dans une des pièces de la maison.

Kenma fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit le plafond d'une maison ancienne, puis le sol d'un tatami une fois qu'il eut tourné sa tête et enfin des genoux cachés derrière un kimono noir. Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs était assise à coté de lui en train de le fixer froidement et pourtant, elle fut la première à fuir son regard lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il fallait dire que Kenma avait vite compris la situation dans laquelle elle était.

"Kenma..." Il se retourna pour voir Shouyou et Yû se réveiller à son tour.

"Où est-ce qu'on est?, demanda le brun.

\- Je me souviens que Yanagi la vieille nous a endormis, répondit Kenma, elle nous a dit aussi qu'elle nous amènerai chez sa petite-fille donc nous sommes probablement chez elle.

\- Ah je vois, fit le roux, vous savez quelque chose mademoiselle?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui les regardait plutôt nerveusement.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien en s'efforçant de garder un air froid et impassible. "Vous ne pouvez pas parler?, insista le roux en regardant la jeune femme serrer ses poings.

La porte de la chambre coulissa. "Ah, ils sont réveillés, déclara une femme dont les cheveux noirs aux reflets verts furent remontés en un chignon classique et dont la peau pâle fut réhaussée par un kimono rouge, merci d'avoir veillé sur eux, mon petit Tobio."

Moment d'arrêt.

Tobio.

'"C'est un garçon?, s'écria Shouyou en montrant la jeune fille, ou plutôt le jeune homme, du doigt.

\- Oui, imbécile, ça te pose un problème?, maugréa le jeune homme en question d'une voix qui n'avait rien de féminin.

\- Ben, non, fit le roux, je suis juste surpris, c'est tout mais qui ne le serait pas au fond."

Yanagi posa une main sur l'épaule de Tobio pour le calmer. "C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de le travestir afin d'ajouter un peu de douceur féminine et ainsi attirer plus de clients. Je lui ai donné aussi un petit coté mystérieux en lui demandant de ne pas parler, Tobio grogna légèrement, je ne me suis pas présentée au fait, je suis Yanagi la jeune et ce jeune homme se nomme Tobio Kageyama. Un humain comme vous mais qui possède aussi du sang de kage onna. Sa famille me sert depuis des générations.

\- Enchanté, fit Nishinoya, je m'appelle Yû Nishinoya.

\- Moi, c'est Shouyou Hinata, dit le roux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Kenma Kozume, répondit simplement le blond en fuyant le doux regard vert de l'esprit de la nature.

Le ventre des trois garçons gargouilla. "Bien, déclara Yanagi, une petite collation s'impose. Tobio, tu peux leur préparer quelque chose?"

Tobio hocha la tête et se matérialisa en une ombre accrochée au sol, il glissa ensuite sur les murs pour sortir. "Et si vous me racontez ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les trois?"

Yû fut celui qui lui parla de leur triste histoire. Yanagi fut tellement outrée par les agissements de ces hommes qu'elle fut soulagée que les inugami eurent accompli leurs oeuvres. Par contre, elle ignora comment les aider avec leurs malédictions. Elle décida donc de faire confiance au pouvoir émanant de son gîte et de les héberger tout en leur proposant de la seconder dans la gestion.

Ce fut ainsi que la nouvelle vie de Kenma et ses amis commença et que de nouvelles rencontres se profilèrent à l'horizon.

"Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Iwa-chan. Quelle idée d'invoquer la pluie à un moment pareil.

\- Et tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, Shittykawa?

\- Allons, on se calme tous les deux."

Daishou soupira en regardant ses trois camarades de fac qui, comme lui, possédait un métissage bien particulier. Tout d'abord, il y avait Tooru Oikawa, un homme au sang de shinigami qui pouvait voir des esprits et qui les guidait dans l'au-delà quand il le pouvait, ensuite Asahi Azumane, dont l'ancêtre était un kodama, ce qui expliquait son affinité avec les êtres de la nature et enfin Hajime Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier était un ami d'enfance d'Oikawa qui descendait d'une lignée d' ame onna, ou dames de la pluie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi en ce moment, ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt, perdus et surtout sous une averse diluvienne. "Oikawa, arrête d'énerver Iwaizumi, déclara Suguru, la pluie risque de redoubler d'intensité sinon.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, le serpent à sonnettes, maugréa Oikawa.

Daishou soupira. Oui, le sang d'une nure onna, une femme-serpent, coulait dans ses veines mais il évitait de montrer les écailles présentes sur ses avants-bras et se cachait souvent quand il devait retirer la mue. Au moins, il était immunisé au poison.

Toujours est-il que ses amis et lui avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos dans un gîte de la région et qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin. Iwaizumi s'était bien entendu faché et la pluie était tombée. "Les arbres aux alentours me disent que nous sommes bientôt arrivés, les rassura Asahi, allons-y."

Ils le suivirent donc jusqu'à une maison ancienne mais très accueillante avec son petit jardin où se trouvait un saule. Iwaizumi ouvrit donc la porte pour rencontrer la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade, s'harmonisant avec un kimono bleu marine, tout comme ses yeux océans qui le regardaient certes avec réserve mais accompagnée d'une intensité glaciale.

Elle les salua d'une courbette, agenouillée sur un petit comptoir qui faisait davantage penser à une entrée de bains publics qu'à celle d'un gîte. Malheureusement pour lui, Tooru fut le premier à l'aborder. "Bonjour, sommes-nous bien dans le gîte de Yanagi?, demanda-t-il en portant la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres, qu'elle retira subitement en toisant le brun d'un regard encore plus froid.

\- Eh, vous êtes bien froide...Aie!Iwa-chan, ça fait mal!

\- Cela t'apprendra à te comporter ainsi avec les filles, maugréa Hajime après lui avoir donné un coup sur la tête.

Tobio se retint de rire. L'homme aux yeux verts, Iwaizumi-san l'attirait avec son caractère vif mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était en réalité un homme. "Je vois que c'est bien animé ici." Il se retourna pour voir Yanagi-sama qui leur souriant : "Bienvenue dans mon gîte, je m'appelle Yanagi, elle lui demanda ensuite, Tomoe, va chercher des kimonos et des serviettes pour nos invités."

Tobio comprit le message et partit en direction de la chambre de Hinata pour les prévenir, ses amis et lui de la venue des invités. Il sentit encore le regard d'Iwaizumi-san sur lui mais il avait autre chose à penser comme, veiller à ce que ceux qui furent devenus ses amis ne se fassent pas toucher par leurs invités.

Daishou regarda la salle de réception dans son ensemble. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une reconstitution d'un foyer à l'époque du Japon féodal pourtant le lieu lui semblait très chaleureux. "Tomoe est quelqu'un de très réservée, continua Yanagi, elle parle peu. Mais vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os, mes pauvres. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, termina-t-elle en les amenant dans le couloir.

Suguru se demanda si cet endroit était un simple gîte. Il sentit de drôles de vibrations dans l'air. En tous cas, ses amis et lui allaient y rester tout le mois vu qu'ils étaient en vacances, il en saurait davantage.


	2. Part 2

Le lendemain matin, Kenma, Shouyou et Yû vaquèrent tranquillement à leurs occupations. Le brun prit une boîte à outils pour aller sur le toit, le blond tenait compagnie à Yanagi-sama en jouant au shogi avec elle et le roux préparait le petit déjeûner dans les cuisines. D'habitude Kageyama était avec lui mais ce dernier s'occupait de ranger les serviettes et à nettoyer le coin douche situé près de la source chaude.

Shouyou fit donc cuire la marmite de riz quand il découvrit quelqu'un derrière lui en train de l'observer. "Ouah! Que faites-vous ici, monsieur? C'est réservé au personnel ici."

Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit face à cette vision si trognonne. Hier soir, après s'être changé, il avait vu l'ombre d'une personne à travers la cloison en train de lui poser le diner avant de partir discrètement. Le brun en avait profité pour entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil et avait vu de dos un garçon à la chevelure rousse. C'était bien lui. "Ah, j'ai du me tromper d'endroit, déclara Tooru avec désinvolture tout en s'approchant doucement du roux.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous approchez de moi?, lui demanda Shouyou en reculant jusqu'aux plaques de cuisson. Mince, si jamais il me touche.

"Restez éloigné de moi.

\- Allons, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, lui murmura Tooru, je tenais juste à me présenter, il se rapprocha de plus en plus du roux, je m'appelle Tooru Oikawa, et toi?"

Shouyou déglutit. Comment allait-il faire pour gérer ça? Il fuit les yeux chocolats qui le dévoraient du regard, il trembla lorsque la main de Oikawa-san fut sur le point d'effleurer sa joue quand..."Hum hum."

Tooru se retourna pour voir la jeune fille qui l'avait éconduit hier, Tomoe s'il se souvint bien. Les yeux bleus de cette dernière semblaient lui lancer des poignards et par contre...Son raclement de gorge lui paraissait bien grave pour une fille. "Bon, je te laisse, déclara-t-il à Hinata en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, à très vite, Chibi-chan."

Tobio poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois Oikawa parti. "Il faut que tu fasses attention à ce type, dit-il à voix basse, il ne me dit rien qui vaille."

Shouyou hocha la tête. Cet Oikawa-san ne devait en aucun cas l'approcher sinon, ce n'était d'être le rejet qu'il risquait mais sa propre vie.

Kenma s'entrainait tranquillement au shogi près du jardin. Yanagi-sama était partie converser avec les esprits de la forêt aux alentours et il espérait que tout aille bien dans la maison pour Shouyou, Yû étant occupé à réparer le toit vu qu'il y avait eu une fuite à cause d'une forte pluie hier soir. De toute façon, Kageyama était avec lui donc il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Le serviteur de Yanagi-sama était au courant pour leurs problèmes et, sous ses dehors froids et renfrognés, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt gentil.

Il continua à réfléchir à une stratégie en avançant un pion quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui. Il devait s'agir d'un des invités dont Yanagi-sama avait parlé. Kenma croisa donc des yeux en amande qui auraient pu être effrayants s'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés d'un doux sourire. "Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit Kenma en détournant son regard. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à cet inconnu.

Suguru le comprit et tenta d'employer un ton plus rassurant pour lui parler : "Vous travaillez pour Yanagi-san?

\- Euh oui, fit Kenma en avançant un pion, je l'aide pour la gestion."

Tiens, ses ongles sont mauves et pas seulement, ses lèvres sont légèrement violacées...Et elles ont l'air bien douces...Non, concentrons-nous sur autre chose. "Et si nous faisons une partie de shogi?, proposa Suguru, je m'appelle Suguru Daishou.

\- Kenma Kozume, répondit le blond en posant un pion. Ils jouèrent ensuite tout en discutant.

Pendant ce temps, Yû finit de marteler la carpente en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main. Au moins, il n'y aurait plus de fuite. Il en profita alors pour regarder le ciel bleu. Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas contemplé. Sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau lui donna le sourire avant de se rembrunir aussitôt.

Comment vais-je faire si je ne peux toucher personne?, se dit-il en regardant ses ongles verts clair. Yû avait remarquer que ceux-ci viraient au rouge lorsque l'essence du jubokko réclamait du sang. Heureusement que cela ne durait qu'un temps. Le brun prit la boite à outils avec lui et commença à descendre de l'échelle quand il manqua de tomber. "Ce n'est pas vraiiii!"

Il atterrit à terre et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sentit une paire de bras en train de l'enlacer. Hein? Mince, il faut que je m'éloigne avant qu'il...Il remarqua des doigts sur son avant-bras et à sa grande surprise, aucune racine ne sortit de sa peau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "Euh...Tout va bien?, lui demanda une voix hésitante.

Yû se retourna pour faire face à un homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine. Pourtant, son attitude un peu peureuse, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était plus jeune que ça. En tous cas, il est canon avec ses cheveux mi-longs et sa barbe. "Oui, merci de m'avoir maintenu."

Asahi était un peu intimidé par ce jeune homme. Il avait beau être petit, une grande détermination se lisait dans ses prunelles noisettes mais il avait l'air très gentil. "D-de rien, bafouilla-t-il devant ce regard si intense, je suis content que vous n'ayez rien."

Yû sentit le plus grand relâcher son étreinte et se leva en essuyant les brins d'herbe présents sur son kimono marron. Il se demandait pourquoi l'enchantement du jubokko ne marchait pas sur Asahi mais au moins il fut content de voir qu'il pouvait enfin pu toucher quelqu'un. "Je suis Yû Nishinoya, déclara-t-il en tendant la main pour aider Asahi à se lever à son tour.

\- Asahi Azumane, répondit celui-ci en prenant la main tendue. Le sourire de Nishinoya s'élargit en voyant que l'homme ne fut pas vidé de son sang à son contact. "Enchanté, Asahi-san.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour l'échelle?, lui proposa-t-il alors.

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, répondit joyeusement Yû en prenant la boîte à outils. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de faire davantage connaissance avec lui ainsi.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou se dépatouillait avec un autre problème.

Oikawa-san semblait le suivre partout, prétextant d'avoir besoin de telle ou telle chose le plus souvent et donc il passait le temps à le fuir. Tooru fut bien ennuyé. Comment allait-il l'aborder de cette façon? Il avait l'impression que Chibi-chan ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Il décida de tenter une autre alternative.

Shouyou était assis sur le perron en train de boire un thé. Kenma et Noya-san étaient occupés avec deux clients du gîte avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance. Kageyama était en train de se laver et il lui avait dit qu'il se posait un moment à la source chaude. Le roux en profita donc pour admirer le coucher de soleil depuis le jardin.

Yanagi-sama ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit tombée. La youkai tentait de maintenir l'harmonie entre les siens et les humains dans le secteur et son sens de yorosuzume sentait qu'il y avait des okuri inu dans le coin. Il lui était même arrivé de sortir dans la forêt pour chanter en pleine nuit afin de prévenir les voyageurs égarés et lorsqu'un okuri inu était dans les parages, il le touchait simplement pour absorber son âme. Au moins, l'enchantement du démon-bambou en lui était utile à quelque chose.

Oikawa-san s'assit à coté de lui mais il fut surpris de le voir se mettre à distance respectueuse de lui. "Et si nous discutions un peu, Chibi-chan?" Le roux soupira. Autant accéder à sa requête, sinon, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

Hajime s'était bien balladé dans la forêt en compagnie de Yanagi-san et il en avait beaucoup appris sur le folklore de la région. Ses amis et lui faisaient des études sur les traditions folkloriques et les informations données par la propriétaire du gîte lui avaient été grandement utiles. Il se déshabilla à l'entrée des bains et découvrit avec stupeur la belle Tomoe-san de dos en train de se frictionner sa longue chevelure de jais. S'était-il trompé d'endroit et avait atteri à la place aux bains réservés aux femmes?

Un détail retira son attention lorsque la jeune femme se retourna légèrement.

Tomoe n'avait pas de poitrine, non elle avait le torse plat d'un homme. Son corps était d'une grande finesse d'ailleurs, il admirait malgré lui les muscles de son dos, longiligne mais harmonieux. Il brûlait d'envie de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Tobio rinça ses cheveux à l'aide d'un baquet d'eau et découvrit à sa grande frayeur qu'il n'était pas seul. Seul Hinata prenait son bain avec lui mais là, c'était Iwaizumi-san. Bon sang, que va-t-il penser maintenant qu'il sait que je suis un homme? Il commença à se matérialiser en ombre quand une main le retint. "Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Iwaizumi, je serai muet comme une tombe, Tomoe-san."

Tobio reprit forme humaine. Il fut touché par la gentillesse d'Iwaizumi-san et cela avait l'air d'être un homme digne de confiance. "Je m'appelle Tobio en réalité, Tobio Kageyama.

\- Ravi de te connaitre, Kageyama, déclara Hajime en retirant sa main non sans avoir légèrement effleuré son poignet du pouce. Il comprit aussi pourquoi "Tomoe" était restée muette jusque là. La voix de Tobio était trop grave pour appartenir à une femme. "On peut prendre le bain ensemble?"

Le noiraud hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas que Hinata vienne maintenant et puis, il souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur Iwaizumi-san.

Les jours passèrent et les trois amis se lièrent davantage avec les clients du gîte sous la tutelle bienveillante de Yanagi la jeune. Celle-ci fut également surprise de voir le petit Tobio avoir trouvé une chaussure à son pied et elle se demandait si le pouvoir de lier les coeurs présent dans la batisse n'était pas véridique.

Shouyou et Kenma avaient été contents pour Yû. Ce dernier semblait s'être davantage rapproché d'Asahi-san et il leur avait confié que celui-ci était immunisé par l'enchantement présent dans son corps. Ils se demandaient aussi comment cela pouvait arriver. "Azumane-kun possède du sang de kodama, leur avait expliqué Yanagi-sama, et comme c'est l'esprit d'un arbre, je pense que l'essence du jubokko ne tient pas compte de sa nature humaine, donc elle ne l'attaquera pas."

Yû en fut heureux mais il n'aimait pas voir la détresse de ses amis, ainsi fit-il en sorte que cela ne dépassa pas le stade amical. Asahi semblait l'avoir remarqué, il décida donc d'aborder le sujet un soir, alors que Nishinoya admirait les étoiles au pied du saule. Ce dernier fut surpris de sentir un bras passer autour de ses épaules. "J'ai l'impression que tu es devenu plus distant avec moi, Nishinoya."

Yû se rembrunit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher son histoire. Il se laissa aller, posant la tête posée sur l'épaule du plus grand et commença à raconter la triste vie que furent la sienne et celle de ses amis avant d'avoir été recueillis par Yanagi-sama.

Shouyou semblait souffrir du même dilemme. Tooru-san était plus gentil qu'il en avait l'air mais plus entreprenant aussi. Il tentait de le toucher à chaque fois mais il ne voulait pas le tuer. Le roux remerciait Kageyama en son for intérieur vu qu'il lui sauvait la mise à chaque fois.

Il était là, à réfléchir dans sa chambre quand Oikawa ouvrit la porte. Le roux le regarda, une grande tristesse dans les yeux. "Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chibi-chan?"

C'est vrai qu'il avait fait un peu trop de forcing les jours qui avaient suivi mais Chibi-chan était si mignon. Il avait appris son nom, Shouyou Hinata et savait que sous sa carapace un peu renfermée et apeurée cachait un jeune homme tout joyeux qui ne demandait qu'à sourire. Tooru souhaitait plus que tout au monde lui rendre le sourire mais il fuyait ses démonstrations d'affection, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Le brun n'aimait pas le voir ainsi donc il le serra dans ses bras. "Non, ne faites pas ça!" Tooru desserra légèrement l'étreinte. De quoi Shouyou avait-il autant peur?

Il regarda les yeux ambrés apeurés avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres d'un rose tendre, teinté d'un léger vert, qui évoquait d'ailleurs celui de ses ongles. Le brun avait en effet trouvé ça étrange mais il pensait plus à ça, la tentation de l'embrasser fut trop grande et Tooru y céda, goûtant à ces lèvres douces.

Shouyou fut surpris. Il n'était pas en train d'absorber l'énergie vitale de Tooru-san. Il en était soulagé. Le roux répondit au baiser en fermant les yeux, puis en mettant les bras autour du cou du plus grand, content de ne faire de mal à personne cette fois-ci. Il expliquerait la raison de son attitude après.

Kenma, de son coté, passait du temps avec Suguru. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre au fur et à mesure qu'ils jouaient ensemble au shogi ou qu'ils sortaient dans la forêt avoisinante et il avait commencer à éprouver des sentiments plus profonds envers cet homme qui furent réciproques à son grand étonnement.

Suguru fut heureux que Kenma réponde à son amour mais quelque chose le chifonna. Il avait remarqué que le blond fuyait le moindre contact physique et se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose donc il attendait patiemment que Kenma le lui dise. "Tu peux tout me confier, tu sais?, lui déclara-t-il alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger dans la chambre du plus grand, mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, j'attendrai."

Kenma se recroquevilla. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. "Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là." Il se leva et courut avant même que Suguru ne dise quelque chose pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, lui qui, d'habitude, faisait toujours fi de ses émotions dans ce genre de situations mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Suguru remarqua que Kenma le fuyait. Il prétextait qu'il avait des choses à faire dans le gîte et cela l'attristait. En y pensant, les amis de celui-ci avaient eu une réaction similaire au début avant que ses camarades ne s'étaient mis à les fréquenter.

Suguru décida alors de leur en parler, le soir où ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la chambre qu'occupait Asahi devant une tasse de thé. "Yû m'a parlé de ce qui leur est arrivé à tous les trois, déclara Asahi d'un ton triste, Hinata, Kozume et lui ont été enlevés très jeunes dans un centre qui s'est servi d'eux pour faire des expériences.

\- Ils leur ont assimilés des armes enchantées, poursuivit Tooru qui se rembrunit, Shouyou, par exemple, absorbe l'âme de la moindre personne qui entre en contact avec sa peau. Possédant du sang de shinigami, je suis immunisé.

\- Tout comme moi avec mon sang de kodama, renchérit Asahi, concernant Kozume, il porte en lui le pouvoir de Furutsubaki no Rei."

Le camélia des poisons. Suguru eut un petit sourire. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

"C'est quand même triste ce qui leur est arrivé, fit Hajime en buvant sa tasse, heureusement que les inugami ont détruit cet endroit.

\- Merci de m'avoir éclairé, déclara Suguru qui se leva, sur ce, je vous laisse.

\- Fais attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Daishou, fit Oikawa avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Parle pour toi, rétorqua ensuite Hajime, nous avons bien entendu ce que tu faisais au petit Hinata hier soir, Tobio et moi, et cela nous a bien cassé l'ambiance.

\- Tu n'es pas cool, Iwa-chan, maugréa Tooru en faisant la moue.

Asahi buvait son thé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Yû et lui étaient discrets sur ce point et puis il avait de la chance que la chambre de ce dernier était assez éloigné des deux autres.

Suguru ouvrit la porte coulissante de la chambre de Kenma. Celui-ci était allongé sur le coté, ne montrant que son dos. Il n'avait pas osé se confier à Shouyou et Yû, ne voulant pas ternir leur bonheur. "Kenma."

Non, Suguru, vas t'en.

Une main toucha son épaule. "Ne me touche pas!"

Une caresse. "Je suis au courant pour l'arme enchantée."

Kenma se retourna pour y rencontrer un visage souriant. "Et tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Je ne comprends pas."

Suguru s'allongea près de lui avant de guider les mains de Kenma en ouvrant légèrement les pans de son kimono. "Vas-y, touche-moi."

Kenma effleura les muscles avec hésitation, et bien qu'il en appréciait la fermeté et la douceur, il fut étonné mais heureux que cela ne l'empoisonna pas. "Je descends d'une nure onna donc je suis immunisé au poison, lui expliqua-t-il avant de soupirer de plaisir sous les doigts qui le caressaient, donc nous pouvons être ensemble."

Suguru lui prit ensuite tendrement les mains. "Je t'aime, Kenma et tu n'as pas à endurer ça tout seul."

Kenma sentit ensuite des lèvres effleurer les siennes en un tendre baiser. Il y répondit, se serrant davantage contre lui puis Suguru embrassa son cou avant de le dévétir. Il caressa le corps dénudé du regard avant de le faire avec ses mains, savourant la douceur de la peau et appréciant également les réactions de Kenma.

Celui-ci ressentit davantage de plaisir lorsque Suguru pinçait légèrement les petits bourgeons avant d'en effleurer légèrement les pointes durcies du bout des doigts. "Nnn." Le plus grand ne s'arrêta pas là, il se déshabilla rapidement puis entrepris de goûter le corps de Kenma avec ses lèvres. Il aimait entendre les doux gémissements de celui qu'il aimait et fit en sorte qu'il en emette davantage.

Il mit alors trois doigts dans la bouche de Kenma qu'il suça sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda alors Suguru lécher son ventre avant de descendre plus bas tout en retirant ses doigts. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Qu'avait-il en tête?

Suguru écarta doucement ses jambes avant de se lécher les lèvres. "Tu vas adorer", murmura-t-il en répondant à la question muette. Kenma se mordit les lèvres lorsque Suguru le prit doucement en bouche, ses mains lui caressant plongeant dans ses cheveux, sa respiration se faisant plus haletante.

Cette chaleur, elle le distrayait lorsque des doigts entrèrent petit à petit en lui, le préparant doucement à ce qui allait venir. Suguru enleva sa bouche lorsqu'il toucha un endroit qui le fit crier puis il sentit les doigts se retirer de lui, pour faire place à quelque chose de plus gros qui lui fit mal. Suguru lui murmura en lui caressant tendrement la joue :"Ça va aller, Kenma, respire."

Son amant fit ce qu'il dit, c'était chaud mais douloureux, cependant cela se calma un peu lorsque Suguru fut entièrement en lui.

Ce dernier attendit que Kenma s'ajuste un peu pour bouger. "Huum". Kenma était si chaud, tellement étroit. c'était vraiment bon. Il allait et venait doucement, savourant ce fourreau de chair en maintenant son amant par les hanches.

Kenma poussa un gémissement au moment où la douleur s'estompa, allant à la rencontre de son amant, lui demandant d'aller plus fort pour ressentir davantage. "Aah!" Suguru le touchait, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, c'était exquis, il en voulait encore.

Son amant contemplait son visage en souriant, Kenma exprimait son plaisir, le visage écarlate, la bouche gonflée par les baisers qu'il lui donnait, il accèléra, caressant plus vite le membre du plus petit. Encore, encore, jusqu'à la jouissance.

Kenma sentit Suguru se déverser en lui peu après qu'il vint dans sa main. Celui-ci se retira avant de les couvrir tous les deux tout en le serrant dans ses bras. "Je t'aime aussi, Suguru." chuchota-t-il pendant que Suguru lui embrassa le front.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire avant de le regarder dormir en lui caressant les cheveux, se promettant de lui donner tout le bonheur possible.

Yanagi la jeune admirait le ciel nocturne en somnolant contre son saule. Elle fut heureuse que ses protégés eurent trouvé l'amour même si le fait qu'ils risquent de quitter le gîte pour être auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient l'attristait un peu.

Ne te fais pas de bile, Yana-chan, ils reviendront te voir, fit la voix de sa grand-mère qui la rassura.

En tous cas, le pouvoir de ces lieux était bien véridique.

"Il va falloir que je trouve un nouveau nom à mon gîte.", déclara-t-elle avant de dormir en rentrant dans le saule.


End file.
